wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
WBVDKT Wiki:Deletion
, on WBVDKT Wiki, is the act of deleting any page on the Wiki. The only local rank with the ability to delete is . Deletion can be for a range of reasons, listed below. An admin may must read or thoroughly understand the text on this page before deleting, and users proposing deletion should be aware of whether or not a page qualifies for deletion. Speedy deletion Speedy deletion is the act of deleting something quickly without any notification nor debate. It is for the deletion of non-article pages which need quickly deleting or would not logically spark an argument. Non-article pages including (but are not limited to): *Spam (includes vandalism) *Abusive pages (only pages created for abuse, not existing ones) *Unrelevant articles ** topics which don't differ from reality, such as a number *A page accidently created (speedy deletion proposer must be the creator of the page, an admin, or a bureaucrat) Use for marking pages for a speedy delete. Admins may delete a page which they feel legitimately qualifies for speedy deletion with a speedy delete notice on without any discussion. They do not have to notify any editors, the proposer or the creator that the page has been deleted, however it is recommended that they contact the proposer, but moreso the creator. If one admin disagrees with the speedy deletion, they must create the talk page of the deleted article and spark the debate. The debate can include all users, however during the consensus, only admins and bureaucrats are allowed to vote. Reasons for speedy deletion ;SD1: The page was spam : This includes URLs, random text, random characters, random images or random links :: Random is defined as irrelevant - lacking any relevance to this Wiki :: This includes page which are just URLs or a small amount of text with a URL : This does not include foreign language if it does not translate in to something relevant ;SD2: The page was created with the intention of abuse : This does not include pages which have been rewritten with the intention of abuse - they should merely be rollbacked : This does include pages with an offensive title : This does include pages with the intention to abuse any group, not just ones exclusive or included within WBVDKT Wiki. ;SD3: The page was irrelevant to this Wiki : This includes topics which are well known in real life, such as numbers or standard objects unless their siginificance to the roleplay realm is pointed out. : This does not include topics which differ from reality ;SD4: The page was accidently created : This can be requested by only the creator, and does not have to be deleted (as the page may be relevant) ;SD5: The page is identical or covers nearly exactly the same topic as another : The best written or last created page should be deleted (latter method preferred to avoid debate) : See below for deletion policy on near-identical pages or ones covering a similar topic ;SD6: The page is unused ;SD7: The page is a TDE ;SD8: The only editor/author requested it. : Does not include files Reasons for normal deletion Propsing a normal deletion should be marked by a , with a simple vote debate and reason in the infobox and extended debate on the article's talk page ;ND or D1: The page involves a subject/topic not relevant enough to deserve an article : This includes isolated topics and individual objects such as a ship, a person or a specific creature. ;ND or D2: The page involves a topic too similar to another article which already exists